


The Thumb

by SteviesTooSpooky



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David and Ronnie totally do happy hour once a week, Drabble, F/M, Headcanon, Post-Canon, convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteviesTooSpooky/pseuds/SteviesTooSpooky
Summary: David and Ronnie shoot the shit at the Wobbly Elm.
Relationships: Ronnie Lee & David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> *This is what my brain does when I should be sleeping*

"So, how's it going with The Thumb?" Ronnie peered over the glass of whiskey she was holding with both hands. Her elbows leaned forward on the sticky table in the back booth of the Wobbly Elm.

David half laughed, half grimaced at the nickname. "Do you _have_ to keep calling him that? It's not nice." 

"When have you ever known me to be nice? I thought you liked me all prickly."

"A valid point. I'll be concerned if you ever call him anything else. We're extremely good by the way. He sends his thanks for the help with our back patio, by the way. We've gotten a lot of use out of it this summer." David waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Don't need to hear about your sex life, Rose. Just glad you like my handiwork. Don't tell him I said that." Ronnie punctuated the statement with a raised eyebrow as she swigged the remainder of liquid from her glass. "Another?"

David laughed and slid his empty wine glass towards the end of the table. "Absolutely, thank you Ronnie, that's so _nice_ of you."

"Mmm hmmm. Next one's on you."

Ronnie walked over to the bar and got the bartender's attention.

David slid back in his seat and smiled to himself. She may not be a sweetheart, and their Thursday happy hour hangouts might consist of nothing but sarcastic jabs, but David counted himself lucky to have Ronnie as a friend. If only he could say the same for his poor husband.


End file.
